


All Treats, No Tricks

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Holidays, M/M, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Tony is Smitten, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: "Wouldn't it be nice if we could have some trick or treaters here?" Bucky said. He pulled Tony's legs more on to his and Steve's laps, tucking the popcorn bowl between them."Maybe there’s a place that would let us volunteer to hand out candy?"“Yeah, who’d turn down Captain America?”Tony focused on the trick or treaters on screen, the neighborhood seemed so cozy. It gave Tony an idea. “How about you guys get costumes, and I’ll handle the rest, yeah?”***It becomes clear to Tony that he and his two boyfriends never got to really experience Halloween. He sets out to fix that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	All Treats, No Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For ABrighterDarkness - I Hope you enjoy! Big thanks to my beta for holding my hand and all the encouragement!
> 
> Prompt: A first holiday together, it can be any holiday at any time of the year, and they realize that none of them have had particularly good memories of it, at least not in a long time. The boys set out to explore old and new traditions to change that.

"I smell... _children_..."

"How can they want to eat those kids? Cute as buttons." Bucky tossed another handful of popcorn into his mouth. 

Tony dug his hand into the bowl. "It's what witches do. Didn't any witches threaten to eat you back in the day?"

Steve cracked open his third box of raisinets. "Well, we really didn't have Halloween, not like this anyway. It was the depression, people were poor." He paused to pour a handful of candy into Bucky's outreached hand, who then dumped it into the popcorn bowl and swirled it around, _the heathen_. "Some of the older kids would go out and get into trouble."

"Do you remember that year Mrs. Henderson made popcorn balls?"

"Oh yeah! I think I was sick--"

"You were always sick."

"Well, I remember her bringing one by." The witches on the screen were scrambling about, looking for their brooms, only to find them missing. "What about you, babe?"

"I can't say I really got to go door to door, it wasn't safe. Dear old Dad didn't really believe in that kind of thing. Jarvis and Anna would make me candied apples though." Tony took a deep sip off his soda. "Then boarding school and MIT were more about getting into trouble, impressing the older kids. Sneaking into frat parties."

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could have some trick or treaters here?" Bucky said. He pulled Tony's legs more on to his and Steve's laps, tucking the popcorn bowl between them.

"Maybe there’s a place that would let us volunteer to hand out candy?"

“Yeah, who’d turn down Captain America?”

Tony focused on the trick or treaters on screen, the neighborhood seemed so cozy. It gave Tony an idea. “How about you guys get costumes, and I’ll handle the rest, yeah?” 

“Yeah? I’m sure we could get someone on the PR team to find us something.” Steve stroked Tony’s feet and what part of his legs he could reach, it was nice after a long afternoon standing in the workshop. Steve was so tactile, his hands always searching out a knot or sore muscle, putting little rubs into every casual touch. 

“Yeah, I have something in mind, it’ll be great. Now no more talking, I don’t want to miss ‘I’ll put a spell on you.’” The movie carried on with the occasional question from his boyfriends and many manly tears shed when Binx finally joined his sister. Bucky finished off the bowl of popcorn, Steve grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and threw it over their laps while JARVIS queued up the next movie on their list. Tony settled in further, slipping into comfortable and happy, mind racing with the possibilities of creating some new memories for his boyfriends. 

***  
The morning of Halloween was crisp and dry. Tony had Steve and Bucky grab their costumes and pack overnight bags, loading it all into the car. They proceeded to pester him about where they were going so early in the day during the whole drive. He took the scenic route to catch some leaf peeping, and weaving through a few neighborhoods that JARVIS said put out fantastic decorations every year. He finally pulled up to the house. A gorgeous white Colonial style home with a large front porch and twin oak trees in the front blazing with color. Each window was flanked by black shutters, and orange mums lined the porch steps. A few pumpkins were grouped on the lawn with a box of supplies, but otherwise everything was neat and landscaped.

He could feel Steve and Bucky looking at him when he put it in park and killed the engine. “We’re here.” 

“What is all this? Where are we?” Steve unbuckled and turned in his seat to face Tony. “Did you buy this house?”

“Nope.” Tony took off his sunglasses. “This is a rental. Ours for the weekend.” 

He caught Bucky’s grin in the mirror. “Hence the overnight bags? That’s real nice, sugar.” 

Tony hummed an affirmative. “I had it stocked with supplies and recipes from the tower staff. Chef Ann claims they are easy enough for us to handle without burning the place down.” He unbuckled his own seat-belt. “Chop, chop soldiers. Trick or treating starts at 5:30, jack o’lanterns don’t carve themselves.”

They all unfolded themselves from the car, legs needing a stretch from the long drive. A strong autumn breeze ruffled Steve’s hair. He looked so happy walking around the yard, leaves crunching and swishing under his feet. Bucky took a handful of leaves, trying and failing to drop them down Steve’s jacket. Tony leaned up against the car with a smile and watched them scuffle like boys. Like puppies that need a patch of grass to run off excess energy in. 

Tony retrieved the key from the lockbox as Bucky and Steve carried in the luggage. The home was comfortably warm and clean, decorated for the season with warm orange accents and cinnamon heavy potpourri. They all poked around, testing the comfort of the couch or peeking into extra rooms. 

Tony fiddled with the entertainment system and heard one of them rustling around in the kitchen. “What’s on the menu for tonight?”

“Butternut squash soup, thick-cut pork chops, and an apple-with-harvest veggies hash.” More rustling followed Bucky’s voice. “Oooh--bread bowls!” 

Tony sauntered into the kitchen, hopping up onto a tall stool at the counter. He and Bucky cracked into some of the snacks that were sent over while Steve made a circuit of the house, checking the alarm system, windows and doors, finally circling back to Tony and Bucky in the kitchen. 

He dropped a kiss on Tony’s head before rounding the counter to bump his hip into Bucky, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are you guys ready to carve pumpkins? I want to save the seeds for that soup you were talking about, Buck.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, leaning over to give Steve a kiss. Warmth bubbled up in Tony’s chest seeing his boyfriends so relaxed. He could see himself between them, nestled into Steve’s warm flannel and Bucky’s leather jacket.

Steve patted Bucky on the cheek, breaking the moment, “I’m gonna carve your ugly mug, that’ll scare the kids for sure!”  
***  
It had been a seriously long time since Tony had carved a pumpkin. Scraping out the slimy and cold seeds was pretty high on the list of gross things his hands had touched, even with reaching into the arc reactor cavity back in the day factored in. Bucky had guts up to this elbow on the bionic arm, and Tony hoped he didn’t find any seeds in the plating next time he had to do maintenance on it. Steve rolled the sleeves of his flannel up to keep his shirt clean, but still had pumpkin seeds all over his shirt somehow. Tony reached over and plucked one out of his hair, planting a kiss on his wind-reddened cheek. 

“Thanks, babe,” Steve said, returning the kiss, “this is messier than I thought.” 

“Hmm, next time I’m putting you two in rain ponchos.” Tony mused. The mention of a next time made both of them smile and look at Tony, faces crinkling up all the way to their eyes. Joy bloomed warm in Tony’s belly. Next time, he’d be sure to get extra pumpkins for all the ideas they were bouncing around while de-seeding. 

Steve decided to get artistic on his, sketching out a moon and spooky tree in pen before carving. He used the finer tools in the set to carve little stars to make it a scene, the plump tip of his tongue poked out of his mouth as he concentrated. Bucky went very classic, triangle eyes and a jagged mouth. Tony eyed the gourd in front of him, it wasn’t as finely carved as Steve’s was setting out to be, but the shape of DUM-E’s arm and claw was easy enough to see, even if no one walking by would know what it was. 

***  
After cleaning up, they set their pumpkins on the walkway up to the porch, ready for candles and nightfall. Tony took up on his stool from earlier and watched the other two prep for dinner. Cutting and roasting squash and seeds, chopping brussel sprouts and whatever else Chef outlined for them for the hash. 

It was nice, watching his boys move about the kitchen, hand towels draped over their broad shoulders and sneaking bites of apple when they thought no one was looking. Tony’s tablet sat untouched, his head propped up by a fist. This might have been a stranger’s home, but it was more homey than he had felt in a long while. He saw more nights like this in their future, less takeout and dishes sent up from the kitchen team. Soft music piped in, Steve’s hips swaying to the beat, Bucky taking the long way around the kitchen so he could pass by Tony and trade kisses for dried cranberries. 

Steve plated up the food, swirling a line of cream into the soup in the bread bowls and garnishing with the seeds they roasted. Dinner was filling, and warm enough to get them through sitting in the biting October air. Tony had a hard time finishing his portion, but was glad the chefs sent double for his super soldiers. There was even leftover soup to chase away the chill at the end of the night. 

***  
They all hustled upstairs to change. Steve and Bucky had worked with JARVIS to get all the pieces they needed, including a last minute trip to fencing school for Bucky’s Zorro. He was nearly indecent in his tight black pants and billowy shirt, opened enough to show off part of his chest. A small black mask around his eyes and a rapier completed the look.

Steve was similarly in an all black outfit, with a red scarf and wide brimmed hat. Once his cape was tied on, he swished it around to cover his face. “What horrors go bump in the night? The Shadow knows!” 

This made Bucky crumple in a fit of giggles, and Tony could feel himself smiling as well. The years were sloughing off Steve and Bucky with each laugh, their faces boyish and carefree. _How can I make this happen every day?_ Tony thought on this, collecting kisses from them both before throwing on his overcoat. He grabbed his deerstalker and pipe from his bags on the way out the door. 

Steve flicked the edge of Tony’s hat. “You know Doyle never specified the type of hat Sherlock wore?” 

Tony popped the pipe in his mouth. “Yes, but it completes the look.” 

Steve did the honor of turning on the porch light while Bucky lit the candles in all the jack o’lanterns. Tony grabbed three bowls of candy that the prep team had left for them and re-arranged the house’s rocking chair to be closer to the porch swing so they’d all be sitting together. 

He set down a portable speaker,“J, hit it.” 

Spooky sounds and jazz music, with the occasional hip-hop beat and samples from classic monster movies kept them company while they waited. It felt like ages waiting for the first kids to arrive, then they were swamped. Who knew a neighborhood had so many kids? 

“Oh my God, look at that little Black Widow.” 

“Here comes a little Hulk!” 

“I think that’s the eighth Spiderkid we’ve seen this hour.”

Surprisingly no one recognized them. The outfits and dark porch hid a lot, and Bucky had thrown on a pair of thin leather gloves after dealing with the candles to hide the arm. They each had their fair share of kids in their costumes, even an Iron ballerina that Tony desperately wanted a photo of. 

Steve had gone back inside for more candy, he was giving away handfuls to each child, when they heard a commotion from the house next door. Tony and Bucky sat in awkward silence and listened to a man tell a trick or treater he was too old to be out, criticizing his costume and flat out being an ass. _Like Hell_ , Tony thought, and started to get up when they heard the stomp of boots through the leaves. That’s when Tony actually saw the kid. 

“Buck, look.” The kid was hauling ass away from the neighbor, shoulders scrunched up around his ears, and rubbing furiously at a silver arm with a red star. He had to be close to fifteen, gangly, his hair grown out past his ears and eyes darkened with eyeliner.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s bowl and hopped over the railing, taking off towards the sidewalk, “Hey kid!” 

The kid stopped dead in his tracks. Tony moved before he even thought about it. The Winter Soldier murder strutting toward you in full black costume and armed with a sword would make anyone shit themselves, let alone a kid. He could hear Steve right behind him. 

But when they caught up at the bottom of the drive, the kid was smiling. He held his pillowcase out towards Bucky, who dropped both bowls worth of candy in. 

“Don’t listen to that guy, kid. You’re doing great.” Bucky handed Tony back his bowl, and jerked his thumb at Steve, “If you want some from Stevie, you gotta say it again.” 

Tony could see the recognition flutter across the kid’s face as he got an eyeful of Steve, and watched his eyes track over to himself, then back to Steve and Bucky. It was hard to hide 200 pounds of National Icon at this distance. “Trick or treat!” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Mr...uh..Captain America, sir...I-” 

Steve dumped his newly filled bowl in. “Just Steve, kid.” He held out his hand. 

The kid shook Steve’s hand so fast, Tony was worried it’d shake right off his shoulder. “Logan, sir.” 

“Nice to meet you, Logan.” Bucky stripped his gloves and held a metal fist out for a bump, and if Logan’s eyes could have gotten any wider, they’d have popped out of his head. 

Tony gave the kid a wink and a handshake himself before they told him to have a good night, and trekking inside. 

“Well, that was the last of the candy,” Tony said, turning off the porch light. “Are you boys up for a movie?” 

“Yeah, what’s left on the list?” Steve took off his cape, hat and scarf, tossing them onto a chair with Bucky’s mask and rapier. 

Tony added his costume to the pile, they could put it away later. “Uhh…” He pulled out his phone, “J, Halloween movie list, please.” 

_“The remainder of the list includes: Casper, Ghostbusters and Clue.”_

“Excellent. Cue up Clue and cast it to the TV. Work your magic, J.” 

“Want me to make popcorn? I think I saw a coupla bags when I was going through the groceries?” Bucky said. He came in from the kitchen, hands loaded with cold beers. He passed one to Steve, already settled on the couch. 

“Nope,” Tony grabbed a bag he had snuck in and hid when they arrived, “I have something better.” 

It was always hot watching Steve twist off a cap meant to come off with an opener. “Whatcha got for us?”

Tony watched Bucky do the same to the ones in his hands, a knowing smirk on his face. “Yeah, got a special treat for us?” 

Tony pulled out two gourmet popcorn balls dotted with candy, sprinkles and chocolate drizzle. Immediately, Steve and Bucky reached forward, making ‘gimme gimme’ gestures with their hands. Tony grinned. He’d thought they’d like this, and J had found the most decadent ones you could buy. 

“Now, now,” Tony moved to stand in front of them, “What do you say?” 

“Trick or treat!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
